The Marauders Year One : New Beginnings
by DeanElliot1
Summary: This is a CANON compliant story detailing the Marauders first year at Hogwarts see how friendships that lasted a lifetime were made,first impressions. You can't tell the Marauders story with out mentioning a certain Slytherin and The fiesty red head we all love Witness Dumbledores fight with the order against U KNO WHO THIS IS MY INTERPRETATION OF WHAT REALLY HAPPENED


A/N = Author Note

This story details the class of 71's first year at Hogwarts.

Firstly I am an avid Harry Potter fan. For years I was curious about the story of Harry's parents an their friends who started school near the beginning of the first Wizarding War.

Fan fictions written in this era while amazing pieces of work are usually outdated and were written before the final book was released and also before the amazing JK Rowling released more information through pottermore or are simply not canon

This is a NEW up to date CANON compliant story of the Marauders.

THIS IS MY INTERPRETATION OF WHAT REALLY HAPPENED

A big thank you to all readers, comments are much appreciated Negative and Positive and of course to the amazing J K Rowling without whom we would not have this wonderful wizarding world

This chapter is an introduction to the series and simply takes a look at what some of the main characters were doing the night before September the first, to put into context for my self and readers what some of the characters mind states were like and where in there lives they were at, when beginning their Hogwarts careers.

So with out further ado I present to you, the first out of a planned 8 book series

 ** _The Marauders : Year 1_**

 **Introduction**

 **August 31st 1971**

 **23:00pm**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Beneath the wonder,and the natural mysteriousness that has always surrounded the wizarding community in Britain there was something sinister that had been brewing for some time, Magic much darker than the average wizard or witch had ever seen before. Albus Dumbledore could be described as a lot of things but an average wizard was not one of them.

An so like many a night before after a long day, Dumbledore was left staring out of the window in his office (that he was still growing accustomed too even after having been Headmaster for exactly 12 months) The usual glint in his eyes missing. Not taking in the picturesque view but instead letting his mind run away with all the thoughts and stresses of a man who did not have the ignorance of bliss.

Of a man who could look at recent events and see the direction of impending doom the World was headed in. He felt sick in anticipation,

There must be a way he thought desperately.

As he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, for the first time he noticed he could faintly hear the sound of the gargoyle steps screeching into place outside his office.

He smiled to himself he knew so many of Hogwarts secrets, and yet still learned things about the castle every day, despite having lived there for so many decades.

"Enter" He called to his late night visitor, before they could knock on the door.

The door was pushed open, to reveal a taken back and Frustrated professor Mcgonagal

who stood in the door way silent.

"Please do come in Professor.. Oh and shut the door behind you" He said in reply to her quizzical expression

'How did you..Never mind.' She said throwing her hands in frustration, not allowing herself to get distracted.

"Albus you know I'm all for the boy attending this school it's the practicality of the matter

Term starts tomorrow! Where is this 'plan' of yours? Huh!"

She paused to catch her breath and With out giving the headmaster a chance to reply she carried on.

"Were yet to find the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher do you - "

Dumbledore raised his right hand and mcgonagal fell silent immediately, but she was clearly not happy.

Dumbledore massaged his temples and sighed

"the ministry being so 'concerned' with the threat of Tom and his friends, have thankfully supplied us with an 'approved' DADA teacher. To ensure students know the proper DADA and the dangers involved"

Dumbledore sounded disgusted,professor Mcgonagals' mouth fell open.

"we are to hands on Minerva'' Dumbledore chuckled.

"Not as hands on as I would like to be.I know I've helped out here and there but Dumbledore.. LET ME JOIN THE ORDER" Mcgonagal said emotionally clearly having asked a number of times before.

"I will not hear it Minerva, you are a teacher with all this extra attention from the ministry" he waved his hand over an official looking letter from the ministry on his desk.

"it's even more important that that's all they see you as, and besides the students need you more than you think"

Minerva went a light shade of pink, but still opened her mouth to retort however stopped short when she saw Dumbledore was already eyeing her carefully.

"Thank you" Dumbledore said smiling appreciatively, recognising her restraint.

"I was about to leave to meet with professor Sprout to plant a certain whomping willow"

"Whomping willow?"

Dumbledore laughed as he walked around his desk and opened the door to his office for a confused Mcgonagal to lead the way out

"Yes I'll explain on the way" Dumbledore said gesturing out the door. Mcgonagal huffed as she got up from her seat and walked out the Headmasters office, Dumbledore hid his smile, the glint returning to his eye.

 **Potter house, London**

Mr potter picked up his glass of fire whisky and slowly eased him self into his favourite chair by the fire,having just came back down from checking on his son James. Who was fast asleep, no doubt having knackered him self out from his over excitement Mr Potter knew the feeling he was not getting any younger himself. the excitement and all the worrying about his only son going off into the real world, to Hogwarts had really tired him out as well. There was just so much he had to give James (teaching him not just possessions) before his time was up. Not to mention a certain cloak. He thought about giving it to James for his first year (mr potter had been given the cloak by **his** father at the beginning of his seventh year) of course purely for security reasons but knew misses potter would see through that excuse, but it was a different time, a different world he knew this from first hand experience. Would any of them get to see James graduate? They could **not** afford to waste any precious time.

Mr. Potter had been a busy man for the best part of nearly 2 years going in and out of the house at late hours of the night, it was all very secretive. However for the past couple weeks, and up until tomorrow September first he had been 'on holiday' so he could spend this time with his Son however he slowly began mentally preparing him self for the life he was about to these thoughts and more, span round head while he tried to act normal in front of his wife. It was a dangerous time to be alive.

 **September the first 01:00 am.**

 **A warehouse in Fields some where in Lancashire**

Three men were standing outside huddled close together swaying on the spot, cloaks wrapped tightly around them covering their faces from view, trying to keep warm in the cold against all there wishes It had just started to rain and the wind was growing more fierce by the second.

They were just thinking that nothing was going to go right for them tonight,when suddenly there was a loud pop! That echoed around the field. The three men suddenly jumped to life and began frantically craning their necks trying to locate the sound.

"There!" One of them cried in relief as he pointed down a slight slope towards the left,where they could make out a man, clearly out of breath running as fast as he could up the small hill the others began gesturing and shouting words of encouragement.

"Your late It better be good news, for all of our sakes" the man closest shouted as he neared them. The newcomer felt a sense of pride

"It is as usual" he said, attempting to walk past them.

They blocked his path

"The last idiot who said that pissed him off, nearly got us all killed"

the man stared at him still trying to catch his breath not sure of how to respond.

"C'mon spit it out" another chimed in trying to hit him. He moved out of the way. The older man who had just appeared felt a flush of anger. these newcomers ordering him around.

"Fine" he said finally regaining his composure

"our man has been put on the shortlist by the ministry, we will know the answer within the hour"

The three men looked at him shocked then they began to cry in despair and started panicking, then began pushing him back the way he came.

"Bloody hell, that's not any news at all! He told you come back when you knew the answer!"

The mans eyes widened in horror

As he realized they were right, he could have got them all punished!

He turned and started to run back the way he came shouting over his shoulder

"I'll be back soon!"

Another pop! And he was gone.

The three men were muttering and shaking their heads as they returned to their positions. They were in for a long night.

 **12 grimmauld place**

Sirius Black slammed his bedroom door shut and flung himself against mother and father were still screaming at him from the landing. Tears were falling freely from his eyes, and he hated it. He was always the 'black sheep' of the family, and he hated it. For as long as he could remember he was always being bad and getting in the way of regulus, his younger brother or being punished for being to rough when if truth be told, his brother was a lot smarter and tougher than he looked and half the time it was his brother trying to get him into trouble. His parents would always take his younger brothers word for truth and many a time Sirius was punished for his brothers 'crimes'

He knew his brother didn't really know what he was doing, thinking it was all just a bit of fun. So he couldn't be mad at his brother, heck if he could swap places with his brother he would probably do the same thing to him! However he still felt a little resentment towards his brother, he always knew the right way to get their father agitated and once his Father was upset,

his Mother... And they both always seem to enjoy punishing me he thought.

He felt a flush of rage. He was supposed to be in bed like everyone else his age,Having a good nights sleep before the biggest day of their lives. Instead he was getting harassed by his parents and was dragged out of bed (And his comfortable sleep) at 23:00 pm to receive the last stern talking to before he went and 'tarnished the good Black name in front of the Wizarding world' all this because regulus had 'found' (They were both looking at it) Sirius's muggle magazines about automobiles an decided to show his parents who were anti anything not carrying 100% 'pure' magical blood. The only reason they hadn't kicked him out already for his 'sick obsession with mudbloods' was because he was a pure blood and there was still the slightest chance he would end up in slytherin. A fat chance Sirius muttered angrily to him self as he climbed back into bed.

He remembered what his Mother had been screaming at him since the day his Hogwarts letter arrived 'YOU ARE A BLACK YOU WILL BE IN SLYTHERIN AND THERES NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!'

His whole family had been in Slytherin,his whole family was twisted too. His last thoughts before he drifted of to sleep were of his parents introducing him and his brother to the children of all the other pure blood families from all the expected slimy slytherins starting hogwarts with him this year and members in older years promising to look out for him. As he refused to cry himself to sleep. (like in the past) Sirius kept thinking over and over in his head.

IM NOTHING LIKE THEM

IM DIFFERENT

IM NOTHING LIKE THEM

IM DIFFERENT

 **On the border of Wales**

There was a peaceful little market town in West Country. south of the town behind the small cliff that overlooked the townspeople, lived a small family who had recently moved into the small secluded cottage tucked away at the end of the lane. This family often moved and only stayed in one house for no longer than a year at the most, before Being forced to depart, once even with a mob in tow ever since..

5 more days

The young boy tried to swallow the quaffle in his throat, he felt sick any Time he thought about that.. that fatal night. He could barely remember it and was thankful.

He rolled over in his bed

5 more days

His father was right he didn't need to think about that right now, he had time.

He kicked out his legs and changed position again

There was so much that could go wrong he thought dreadfully he just couldn't believe he. Remus Lupin was actually going to school.

Despite how nice the teacher was that had come to see them and how the man had so quickly gained the trust of his father which was surprising to say the least Remus still had an uneasy feeling about this… Professor Dumbledore. He still expected to turn up to board the train just to be told to go home. It must be a mistake it must be.

Yes if not tomorrow then when.. When ... he breathed out struggling to say the obvious.

In five days that's when they'll realise who .. no WHAT i really am he thought desperately.

But if by some miracle, could he really keep the other side tame ?

Could he fit in ?

could he really do what a lot of people said could not be done ?

He had almost completely finished reading every one of his new school books (They were second hand but he still respected them a such) but was still tempted to get in some last minute revision. He was thankful his father had told him so much about the school but he still felt like he needed to know more. finally Remus slumped to sleep at his desk reading Hogwarts A History. Having just a few hours sleep before the biggest day of his young life.

 **Spinners End**

In the same neighbourhood as a certain red headed young girl. A boy had finally drifted of too sleep after being kept awake for hours by his excitement, and anticipation over the new adventure he was going to partake with his best friend Not to mention the racket his parents were making.

At this moment he felt at complete ease nothing mattered now, not the long trip he had to take or the early hour of which he had to wake not his stupid drunk of a father, the boys he had left at his muggle school, the teachers and the parents who looked at him and talked behind there hands while shaking their heads disapprovingly at the poor little kid from spinners end.

Not his best friends sister.

Nothing and nobody mattered but him and his best friend who were about to take the next big step in there lives, together. He slept peacefully with this thought while having a not until recent, recurring dream of silky red curtains and a pair of the brightest green emeralds.

Severus snape was ready for the next step in his life


End file.
